A Twist On A Picnic
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: When Jackson decides to take Mel on a picnic on the island will it all be as romantic as planned?


**Hi readers! I have created another oneshot thanks to a HSM story I read by bubblygurf! I decided to twist it a bit for a more flight 29 dwn feel. Readers I am going to ask again I don't care what you have to say please make a review of some sort. You have no idea how amazing a writer feels when reading one, good or bad I love criticism. This is a shorter oneshot but you know what they say "short and sweet" Sorry for some of the lame jokes I was on a sugar rush writing this :) I have special thanks to writers and on the bottom I added the countries which have been added to my traffic. I have a message for all the countries I am aware of that read my stuff so please read!**

SPECIAL THANKS TO (not only writers, countries included on BOTTOM):

bubblygurf (for the idea)

RobertDowneyJrLove (my bff on fanfiction)

Dally2 (Thanks for the support I have loved your stories long before I wrote on Fanfic)

Melissa (Anonymous reviewer thanks for the review on Melissa's thoughts)

XoxMountainGirlxoX (Thanks for the help you have given me when I started out on fanfic)

Sermujer (Thanks for liking my stories and reviewing I appreciate it a lot!)

Th Ghst f Slss Frnc (You have reviewed for a story of mine and I hope you review and recommend 3)

Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade (Sorry for not continuing Melissa's thoughts I hope you review and continue liking my new work)

HighQueenDofNarnia (I am sorry for no updates on Melissa's thoughts I hope you like my oneshots and please review!)

* * *

><p>Melissa sighs in relief that another day as gone in the island and no one has killed each other. She stares at sea and watches the waves crash in such a unique way. She didn't realize that Jackson was walking closer to her.<p>

"You know some would wonder how you can watch the waves every single day" he says in a light tone and sits next to her.

Melissa smiles "You may not realize it but it can be pretty calming."

"Well to me it seems boring, but I think I know something else that would be more calming" He smirked.

"Enlighten me, Jackson what is this idea of yours that is _so_ calming?" She teases in a British voice.

"How about a picnic just the two of us?" He says with a bit of nervousness.

Melissa was stunned 'wasn't this the same guy who said we should wait until we get back home?'

The waves is all that could be heard and Jackson got a bit more nervous.

"You know we don't have to really-

"YES, I mean I would love to go on a picnic with you" she exclaims

"Alright then let's go" he says with relief all over his face

Jackson and Melissa walked hand in hand and he led her to an unknown path, which had a waterfall. Melissa was staring in complete awe.

"Jj-Jackson how-how did you find this? It's gorgeous"

"Well taking a walk on this island leads to a lot of surprises" He replied

Jackson pulled out a picnic basket which clearly showed it was handmade from the straw and wood and revealed mangoes, fish, and coconut shells with water.

"Voila" He says as he set down the stuff.

"Jackson this is absolutely beautiful, I don't want to ruin this but why did you do this?"

"Well… I know I said we should wait until we get back home. But the wait is killing me and not knowing if we will make it home I just want to make the most of our time together." He confesses

Melissa knew that him making a big confession meant a lot and was extremely touched.

"Jackson, you are right I don't want to believe that they have stopped their search, but I really do love all of this."

There was a calming silence and even though Jackson didn't reply Melissa knew he relieved and enjoyed the silence.

"So how did you get all this food?" Melissa wonders.

* * *

><p>"Well… let's just say Eric will have a smaller ration of food." Jackson lets out smirking.<p>

"You naughty boy, Daley will not be pleased!" She teases.

"We will leave that for tomorrow."

Melissa rests her head on his shoulder and takes in all the beauty.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"What you did is absolutely amazing and I know you probably haven't done anything like this before but I really appreciated it."

Jackson smiles and replies at ease. "No problem babe,"

"Babe?" Melissa lets out beaming.

"Yeah, I hope I can keep calling you that, I didn't want to wait until 'rescue'." Jackson says smiling.

"Well… you can call me babe anytime."

With that, Mel and Jackson leaned in and kissed each other with all the passion they could muster. Jackson wrapped his arms around the petite asian and did not show any plan to stop, until…

"JACKSON! DALEY SAID YOU ARE THE REASON I HAVE ONLY A BANANA TO EAT" Eric screams through the trees as he gets closer.

Jackson and Melissa both stop and Eric appears and notices their bruised lips.

"Oooo La La, what do we have here chief? Daley will definitely help me eat better tonight, after seeing you two she'll go BANANAS." Eric laughs at his own corny joke.

Jackson and Melissa roll their eyes at his childish attempts.

"Well Eric all I can say to you is, if you don't leave right now you won't even have any bananas and it definitely isn't the fruit." He says in his threatening voice.

"Whoa chief wanting to be all hardcore about 'fruit', well I can handle you" Eric says cockily.

Jackson gives a death glare that sends chills to even Melissa.

"Better thought, why don't I leave you two love birds and I go eat my banana… THE FRUIT." Eric says.

Eric leaves and Melissa bursts into laughter and Jackson joins in quietly.

"'You won't even have any bananas', Jackson that was almost as bad as Eric's banana joke. If it weren't for the glare you really wouldn't have done much". Melissa lets out after her chuckles subsided.

"Mel babe, I was trying to keep this moment just for you and I" Jackson says.

"I am sorry but that was hilarious" she says still chuckling.

After a calming silence returned…

"Well I can tell you one thing, there will be many more picnics." He smiles adoringly while staring at her face.

"Well I will definitely hold you to that, so then where were we?" Melissa says with passion and wiggles her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

"Hmmm I think I can clue us in."

Jackson and Melissa lips met in a fiery battle and nothing was in their minds but each other.

* * *

><p>TO THE COUNTRIESPLACES THAT REVIEW IF I FOROGT ANYONE I AM TERRIBLY SORRY BUT ITS ALMOST 10 PM AND I AM SOO TIRED I WILL DEFINITELY ADD YOU IN THE NEXT TIME PROMISE!

U.S.A. (Awesome to have so much love from you guys your traffic on my stories makes me smile with glee PLEASE REVIEW MORE)

Canada (My Canadians I love you guys I too am a Canadian and Proud!

Sweden (So amazing to have traffic from you!)

Belgium (Wow always makes stunned please review those who read my stories)

Fiji (That had to be the coolest whoever is the one who reads please review)

Aruba (You guys rock thank you sooooooo much)

Netherlands (Thank you soooo much I love you readers and review god bless)

Poland (I feel soo grateful for you reviewers! Thank you and please review)

Brazil ( BRAZIL wwoowww thank you guys that is soo neat if you can review i would love it)

Australia (Aussie Aussie Aussie Oy Oy Oy! I hope thats how it goes review so I know for sure ;p)

Greece (That is sooo awesome I found out a month ago of my greek readers and fanned myself please review)

Finland (That is sooo awesome please continue the love and review

Russian Confederation (Verry nice please review so I know as to where you readers live (part or city)

Norway (I appreciate you guys sooooo very much I love you guys and please continue supporting me and REVIEW)

Saudi Arabia ( God bless you and please keep support I have cousins here and have a special place in my heart for you, review)

Philippines (You are sooo cool thank you sooooo much I am sooo proud to say I have reviewers from PHILIPPINES)

U.K. (I LOVE UK, England in particular how many are football fans? I support ChelseaFC


End file.
